Chaos
by Master Of All Trades
Summary: "Look, things in Zootopia have… changed quite a bit since you left and…" Chief Bogo hesitated before continuing. "Mayor Bellwether has… decided to implement a mandatory quarantine… on all predators." T for blood


**So I had a thought. What if Judy couldn't make it back to Zootopia in time? What would Mayor Bellwether have done in her time gone?**

 **Hope you enjoy my 1** **st** **Zootopia fic, reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1 – Obscurities**

Judy's head hurt. Actually, that was a lie. Judy's _everything_ hurt. Her entire body was aching when she woke up, as if someone had given her a good beating the night before. Unfortunately, for all she knew that could've been exactly what happened. She tried to remember how she ended up here, lying in bed within what she presumed to be a hospital, but her mind came up blank.

Groaning, Judy opened her eyes and was glad to find that the curtains were drawn shut, blocking out most of the light. She blinked a few times, trying to chase the drowsiness away. Glancing around, Judy noticed a drip was slowly feeding what she can only conclude to be medicine down into her wrist, confirming that she was indeed in a hospital.

She couldn't remember anything from the day before, or even the day before that. The very last memory she could recall was… resigning. Because of the interview. Because of what she _said._

"Oh no…"

As if on que, the door to her room opened, revealing a small meerkat in a white coat. He was too busy scribbling something on a clipboard to realize Judy was awake.

"Um, excuse me?" Judy said, making the small mammal jump in surprise.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "You're awake. That is wonderful news, I was beginning to get worried."

That didn't make Judy feel any better.

"How… how did I get here?"

The meerkat adjusted his glasses and flipped through a few pages on his clipboard.

"Let's see… you were brought here four days ago in critical condition." He replied, hopping onto a small wooden platform attached to the bed. "Paramedics were called to your location by a lumberjack, apparently you were involved in a very serious car accident."

A wave of pain washed through her head as she suddenly remembered.

 _She was on her way back to Zootopia, the city was in sight. The road was empty except for her._

 _The car suddenly jerked, almost causing Judy to lose control and veer into the forest on either side._

 _She glanced behind her, maybe it was something on the road._

 _The road was starting to decline. She placed her foot on the breaks._

 _The car didn't slow. She floored the breaks._

 _The car still didn't respond. Not even when she applied the hand breaks._

 _A turn was approaching._

 _She couldn't stop._

"Are you alright, madam?" The meerkat said, placing a hand on the bunny's shoulder.

It was only then Judy realized she had her paws balled up in fists, and her eyes squeezed shut.

"I-I'm okay." She said, forcing herself to relax. "I just… had a flashback."

But why was she heading _back_ to Zootopia? And more importantly, why was she in such a hurry?

"Do not worry, people usually get those after waking up from being unconscious for days in a row."

Judy ignored the doctor. She need to remember. She couldn't have just decided to return for no reason. Something happened to _make_ her go back. What was it?

She placed a paw on her forehead as she felt another wave of pain rush through her mind.

"… _my family always just called them night howlers."_

Night howlers… wolves. No… flowers! Night howlers weren't wolves, that's what Judy was coming back for. She was coming back to tell Nick.

"Nick…" She whispered.

" _Probably best, if you don't have a_ predator _as your partner."_

"I have to go." Judy suddenly said, throwing the blanket off her.

The meerkat opened his mouth to protest, but Judy was already on the floor and running. A sharp pain suddenly erupted in her wrist as her sprint tore the IV out, but she ignored it.

Pushing the door open, Judy was blinded momentarily by a skylight, causing her to trip and fall to the floor.

The meerkat rushed out of the room behind her.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room." He said, grabbing her by her shoulder. "You need to rest; your wounds haven't completely healed yet."

"No." Judy said firmly, shaking him off and picking herself up. "I have to find my friend, it's urgent."

"Your health is my only concern, madam. I'll ask you once more, please return to you room."

Judy was about to give a remark on how she was a ZPD Officer (even though she was resigned), when suddenly a rough paw grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a headlock. If she hadn't been desperately trying to breath, she might've noticed the gun pointed at her head.

"Stay back!" Her attacker shouted, pressing the muzzle of his gun against her skull. "Or I'll blow this bunny's brains out!"

Judy's heart was pounding, and her vision began to swim.

Two officers stood at the opposite end of the room, their weapons drawn and poised.

"It doesn't have to end like this Wolfard." One of the officers said.

 _Wait a second. Did he just say Wolfard?_

"Don't gave me that crap Montagne!" Judy's attacker, who she now knows is Officer Wolfard from the ZPD, shouted. "You know damn well what happens to preds who gets sent to Bellwethers program!"

 _Bellwether's program? What is talking about?_

"And how do you think _this_ going to help you?" Montagne said, gesturing towards Judy. "Come with us quietly, and we'll forget this ever happened."

Wolfard snorted, slightly loosening his grip and allowing Judy to breathe again.

"Funny, isn't that what you said when you had your gun pointed at Snarlov?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Wolfard chuckled, his gun never leaving Judy's head. "I'm not stupid you traitorous scum, I know exactly what you did. You- "

 _Thwack!_

Judy was suddenly released from Wolfard's grip, and she fell to the floor in a coughing fit. Her throat burned as it quickly dried from her rapid breathing. Her captor fell to the floor behind her, unconscious and bleeding slightly from the back of his head.

"And that takes care of that." A voice with a thick, British accent said. "Are you alright ma'am?"

Judy turned around to face the newcomer, rubbing her neck tenderly.

"Chief?" She said, almost erupting into another cough.

"Hops?" Chief Bogo's jaw fell open upon realizing who the bunny was. "W-what are you doing back in Zootopia? I thought you went back to Bunny Burrows?"

"Yeah, I did. But I came back because-" Judy was cut short when another barrage of coughs erupted from her throat. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was spitting out tiny specks of blood.

"Oh my goodness," The meerkat, who spent most of his time cowering behind a door during the ordeal, rushed to her side. "Madam, I really must insist you return to you room, your condition will only worsen if you exert yourself."

"No." Judy said, her voice coming out hoarse and laboured. "I have to find Nick."

"Nick?" Chief Bogo asked. "Nick Wilde? The fox?"

"Yes, there's something urgent I have to tell him."

The Chief paused for a brief moment, as if deciding on his next words. Taking a deep breath, the Chief finally began;

"Look, things in Zootopia have… changed quite a bit since you left and…" Chief Bogo hesitated before continuing. "Mayor Bellwether has… decided to implement a mandatory quarantine… on all predators."

Judy's heart began to climb again, fear and guilt stabbing her in the chest.

"Wh-what do you mean _quarantine_?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky.

"I'm not too sure on the details myself, the Mayor has refused to reveal any information about her program. But… the rumours aren't… pleasant."

Judy's heart was racing now. Her headache returned and she felt like she was going to throw up. It was what she had said, what she suggested up that stage. She'd started something terrible, and now she was powerless to stop it. Her own words tore through her mind as she realized it was all her fault.

" _It may have something to do with…_ _ **biology**_ _…"_

"… _predators survived through their_ _ **aggressive**_ _,_ _ **hunting**_ _instincts."_

" _For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their_ _ **primitive**_ _,_ _ **savage**_ _ways."_

When she finally snapped back to reality, she felt Chief Bogo's hands gently rubbing her back comfortingly. It was only then did Judy realize, she had been whispering the words; "I'm sorry" over, and over again.


End file.
